Cherry Lipstick
by Nym13
Summary: What was your first kiss like? Harry answers this question and tells you not to look forward to it...but to look forward for kisses that comes after


**AN**: Hello everyone! This is Nym13, and you're not dreaming I'm actually trying my hand at fluff and humor which I'll have you all know is my absolute first time in doing so. I have never written fluff and humor. EVER.

**Dedicated:** This fic is my birthday gift to Chrissie or you all might know her as missbookish07, whom I consider as my little sister in this fandom because my real little sister is busy shipping Romione. LOL.

So Chrissie even if I suck at Romance/Humor Genre, I hope you at least like this and Happy Birthday! I love you so much 'Lil sis.

**Warning:** Total AU (no voldy, normal happy life with friends), might contain OOC-ness, and unoriginality.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

XXX

_Once upon a time_

_A phrase to signify a beginning_

_Once upon a time_

_A story with a cliché ending_

_Once upon a time_

_A tale that is undying_

XXX

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

_At my age I've seen the world begin, end, destroy and built again. I see the constant change. I see young people begin to love songs that held no meaning yet listen to constantly. See people watch and become completely enticed with idiotic shows. I've seen superficial win over substantial. And still human's appreciation for classics never wavered. Therefore stupid questions shouldn't come as a surprise to me, since stupidity is just as timeless._

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, this I observed. The bright warm yellow sun was accompanied by the calm cool wind creating a perfect balance of a good weather. My household has been completely busy preparing for today's activities. My daughter had just arrived from Hogwarts two days ago, and we've invited our friends' and their children to celebrate the start of the summer break, for we so rarely see our kids now a days. Which reminds me, next school year it was my son's turn to leave for Hogwarts.

As I was preparing my famous barbecues my wife pulled me aside to tell me that my daughter had a question for me. This surprised me as I had never been good with words as I lived through action. But she gave me an encouraging smile and told me it was better if I talk to Rose. She reasoned out that it was good for us to have a _'father and daughter' _time.

She told me that Rose was waiting for me in her room. I quickly climbed up the stairs until I arrived in front of my daughter's white door and knocked on it. I heard her reply, telling me that I could enter. I saw her sitting on her bed her dark curls tied in a long braid and she was wearing a white summer dress which her mother must have picked out for her. I gazed at her feet and smiled when I saw her wearing her favorite blue sneakers. I guess some things never change.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all dad." Rose replied and I took a seat beside her.

"Your mother said you have a question for me." I begun and the sudden reddening of her cheeks were apparent.

"It's quite silly, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I gave Rose an encouraging smile which did nothing to ease her apprehension. Instead, she was suddenly fidgeting and playing with the hem of her skirt. Her mouth kept on opening and closing; effectively mimicking a fish out of water.

"What was your first kiss like?" My daughter has never struck me as a romantic. After all, she used to make fun of girls who plan their wedding even before having their first period.

"Rosie, why don't you ask again when you're thirty? I might have an answer for you then."

"Honestly dad! I already did it anyway." Did it? Exactly what did my daughter do?"

"Did it?" I saw my daughter blushing again.

"I already kissed someone." I sighed in relief. At least that the _'it'_ she meant and not the other _'it'_. If it's the other _'it'_ all hell would break loose plus a neck, not to mention she is only fourteen. Besides a kiss could be something completely innocent. Like kissing the hand, cheek, forehead…

"Dad, are you mad?"

"As long as it was just a completely innocent kiss then-"

"For Merlin's sake dad! I kissed someone on the lips; you do know that part of your face that houses your teeth and tongue don't you?" I felt like I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I cannot believe my daughter was willing to have this conversation with me. Doesn't she know fathers like to pretend the first kiss of their daughters is the one they'd be receiving on their wedding day?

"Who's the bloke that took advantage of you?" I asked Rose in a demanding tone, but she just rolled her eyes at me; clearly unmoved.

"It was a mutual agreement. It was just one kiss. Besides, I don't think I'd be getting a boyfriend soon so you can stop your plotting." I don't know if my daughter's words comforted me at all. It was nice to know she won't be introducing a boy to me any time soon but I also find it disturbing to think of my daughter kissing random blokes just out of whim. It was very troubling.

"I don't think you came to right parent with your question."

"I know, I asked mum first if all first kisses were unsatisfactory but she said _'go ask your father he knows how to explain it better'_." I should have known my wife planned this. Did she think I'd be able to earn the respect of my children by sharing with them embarrassing stories of my youth? Truly teenage years are the peak of human idiocy.

"If you really want to know then I can tell you my first kiss was wet."

"Wet?"

"Yes. I figured licking one's lips and attempting to make use of one's tongue during one's first kiss isn't a good idea. I can't say it was a pleasant experience." My daughter let out a soft sigh.

"Mine too. It wasn't too special either. Novels are so fond of romanticizing it. And French kissing, I suspect, is to just give it a sense of variation."

"You didn't use tongue, did you?" I stared at my daughter quite horrified and she shook her head furiously.

"It was a peck dad. I'm not as abrasive as you."

"I'm proud but insulted." I told my daughter in a farce wounded tone and she looked chastised before apologizing to me.

"You know Rosie there are kisses that are memorable too. Kisses that leave imprints in your mind, leaving you to want more. And you realize it's not the act but the person that makes kissing quite enjoyable."

"Did you ever have a kiss like that? A kiss that was almost transcendent?" I smiled at my daughter.

"I know I almost went crazy about one kiss."

"Can you tell me about it?" I smiled at my daughter, finally understanding why my dear wife handed me the reins on this one.

XXX

-19 year ago-

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

Of all my seven years in Hogwarts, this year has been the most stressful. I felt groggy and tired all the time for I had so much on my plate. Take tonight for example, instead of sleeping in my comfy Head Boy's bed I'm out her patrolling the halls. As Head Boy that was part of my duty. Truly, it wouldn't have been so bad if only I didn't have Quidditch and NEWTs to worry about as well, but those are indispensible too.

Luckily, I was partnered with my best friend and fellow Head Girl, Hermione Granger. My musings were disturbed when I realized Hermione was addressing me.

"We have exactly a month to prepare for the _'Christmas Ball'_. What theme do you think we should incorporate this year?"

"Is _'Christmas'_ too obvious for you?" I told my friend cheekily and I earned a playful smack.

"Honestly! I was serious."

"Sorry, but seriously Hermione, what theme could be more appropriate for a Christmas Ball than _'Christmas'_?"

"Oh, alright. I still think we should arrange a meeting with the other prefects and see what they think."

"If it wasn't for this shiny badge here and the power of deducting points I would rather be just the Quidditch Captain."

"Like they say with great power comes great responsibility. Besides, you talk as if we were given such a great burden. May I remind you Mister Potter that planning a Christmas Ball for seventh years isn't as hard as it sounds. Other people even consider it as fun. After all, I'm sure you are aware that a word called _'Delegate'_ can be found in the dictionary. Or have you found reading just as troublesome?"

"I never thought my supposedly best friend would ever question my intelligence or vocabulary. Truly Hermione, you wound me."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Forgiven. Really you've been my friend since I was eleven, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that I don't read the dictionary…" My best friend smacked me on the elbow. Nonetheless, she gave me an amused smile too.

"Enough of you. I think we should go to the Astronomy Tower now and send mischievous children to sleep." This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. I hated going to the Astronomy Tower which is dubbed as Hogwarts _'Hot Spot'_ for snogging sessions. Honestly! That place should be renamed to _'Resting Place of House Points'_. I've never deducted points as much as I do when I'm there.

"I don't know why they keep on insisting to snog there. Broom closets are much safer." I told Hermione who merely shrugged.

"Maybe they like the ambiance, or they just like the thrill of being caught. You know the twisted sense of teenage romanticism. Everybody loves forbidden things. Everyone's dramatic that way." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Next time though, I'm making a poster that says _'Astronomy Tower is so predictable; be imaginative'_." Hermione and I laughed some more as we continued our way towards the Astronomy Tower. We noticed at once that the area seemed to be deathly quiet that we seem to hear our own heartbeats. We also noticed that the doors were locked from the inside and cannot be opened by the ever dependable _'Alohamora'_. Hermione stepped aside and stared at the doors quite thoughtfully. I was tempted to tell her that maybe we should call it a night and admit defeat but then Hermione spoke.

"Impressive. Judging from the locking charm the caster used it's clear he's been reading other reference books aside from the _'Standard Book of Spells'_, it's a rather complicated spell work. And judging from the eerie quietness I'm guessing silencing charms were applied as well. He has certainly been cautious so kudos to him."

"You sound almost proud." I teased Hermione and she just smiled at me.

"I am, although it is not without fault. If I were them I would have added strong _'notice-me-not'_ charms and _confundus_ charms around the premise too. If they had, they would have gotten away with it."

"Will you be able to break it?" I asked Hermione rather curiously and she gave me a confident smile.

"The book where this spell comes from, I own a copy of it." Hermione told me as she held her wand and with an intricate movement of her hand and casting a spell the locking charm was broken like the shattering of a glass window with a single stone.

"Are there books left that you haven't read?" I asked her teasingly.

"More than I've read. Trust me; I'm still trying to figure out how I can get access to Dumbledore's private library."

"I'm sure you're halfway there." I gave her a wink before moving to open the doors. If I thought I was prepared to see snogging students inside of it then I was dead wrong. I was in complete and utter shock.

"Draco? Ginny?" My surprised voice seemed to startle the preoccupied couple and I saw Ginny pushing Draco off of her who landed unceremoniously on the floor. I would have found the sight comical if it wasn't for the paralysis of my whole body.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you two doing here?" Ginny greeted the two of us in what seemed to be a casual tone. She was a good actress I'd give her that, she was displaying a calm and composed exterior as if she was so innocent. She could have fooled anyone if it wasn't for her disheveled hair, half opened uniform and missing neck tie. She was in deep trouble.

"Ginny, what would Ron say?" I finally asked her as I remembered I have a fully functioning mouth. Truly, I've grown to see Ginny as a sister and I am quite protective of her like all her brothers. But I'm not, so I don't have that right. Now, I worry about Ron if he finds out.

"Oh please, Ron would never notice. His face is practically glued, stitched and cemented on Lavender mouth. I swear Lavender's feeding him through her mouth." Ginny replied rather nonchalantly.

"But-" I begun only to be cut off by Ginny.

"Honestly! I'm old enough to date whomever I want. I don't give a rat's arse about who finds out or opposes, so save it." Ginny told me angrily and I decided right then in there that it truly wasn't my business. Besides, I didn't want to risk receiving a _'bat-boogey'_ hex for offending her.

"Alright there Draco? The floor's comfy I suppose?" Hermione greeted Malfoy who I now notice was still sitting on the ground.

"Why don't you join me Granger see if it's soft enough."Malfoy told Hermione grinning slightly at her as he made a move to get up then draped his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny and Draco you know we're scheduled for the rounds today. You should know better than to be here." Hermione told them.

"Look Granger, no offense, but I don't care what you and Potter scheduled but we booked this place first so if you two don't mind-"

"Unfortunately for you this shinny badge here means we don't have to listen to you. You both have broken school rules and therefore we're deducting twenty points from each of you." I announced and at once both Draco and Ginny started to protest. But Hermione and I stood our ground, until they both accepted defeat.

Hermione gave them some time to gather their belongings and to get decent before sending them off. As they were about to leave though, Hermione asked Ginny something.

"Ginny, was it you that casted the locking charms?"

"It was. I saw your book, glanced at it and put it to good use." Ginny answered her almost proudly.

"I'm glad, just a tip though. Never steal tricks from someone you want to fool." Hermione told Ginny playfully and she merely laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, hey Hermione, Harry," I saw Ginny reached inside her school robes and threw a ball like object at us which suddenly came alive and flew on top our heads. I almost cursed when I realized what the blasted thing was, only Hermione has beaten me to it.

"You're incorrigible Ginevra Molly Weasley! Take it back right now or I swear I'll deduct more points in your name and sabotage your broom to fly you to the moon. Believe me I will make that happen." Hermione angrily spat at them but the couple only laughed at us.

"There won't be any deducting of points or sabotaging since if you do, a little rumor of you two kissing will find its way to Hogwarts' rumor mill." Ginny threatened us.

"Besides, you both are in the Astronomy Tower, might as well snog." Draco piped in. All I wanted was to break free and punch the living daylights out of him. I begun plotting ways to defeat and murder him during our next Quidditch match then pass it off as an accident and maybe I should include Ginny as well.

We shamelessly begged and bribed them but none of them were willing to help us. And so they left Hermione and I alone in the Astronomy Tower where we stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

"Honestly! We are mature people. It's just a bloody kiss. Why don't we just get it over with Harry?" Hermione told me rather impatiently.

"Wouldn't it be weird though?" I asked her.

"Of course it would be. Which is why I find it in our best interest that I initiate it. I promise I'd be quick so that we can get on with our lives." Hermione told me calmly and I manage to nod my head dumbly. I was aware that I suddenly had trouble looking at my best friend in the eye. She had instructed me to close my eyes and I reluctantly obeyed. I honestly felt fear during that time. I had this crazy notion that something bad would happen if we kiss. I wasn't making excuses for myself since I don't find my best friend unattractive; it's just the genuine nagging gut feeling I have.

I can smell her scent getting more pronounced by the second. She smelled of parchment, ink, a hint of vanilla and flowery extracts. Hermione was getting closer. Then I felt something light and warm landing on my lips then flying away just as sudden. Our kiss had been over before it has begun.

I heard the mistletoe falling on the ground and when I opened my eyes, Hermione was already an arm's length away from me. It made me wonder if I just imagined the kiss at all.

"Now, that's over let us get out of here." Hermione announced as she begun to walk out of the room. As she moved away I could not help but feel utter disappointment. I belatedly realize that that must have been my first and last chance of finding out what kissing Hermione would be like. I mean, even platonic friends get the luxury and right to wonder right? I never thought I'd get a chance but just as it had arrived it left just as swiftly.

"Harry, are you alright?" I heard Hermione's voice from across the room. She must have noticed I wasn't following her. I gave her a small smile.

"I was just admiring the stars." My ability to come up with a ready answer almost surprised me. Hermione gave me one last look before deciding I wasn't acting too peculiar.

"Come out when you're done." She told me before finally exiting. I breathed a sigh of relief and casted my gaze at the bright sky overhead. It truly was a beautiful night. As I felt the cold night wind brushed against my lips, I tentatively wetted them. After I did so, I froze.

The intensity of whatever it was that attacked my senses almost left me weak in the knees. I sighed surely my mind must be playing tricks on me, but it seemed too real too. There was no harm in trying. I closed my eyes and licked my lips again. My eyes widened in surprise. There it was again! The proof that Hermione and I shared a kiss lingered behind. I realized she had left the taste of the kiss with me. And she tasted like sweet cherries.

XXX

The next day I woke up feeling quite restless. Last night I realized I could not get enough of the taste of Hermione's lips. The cherry flavor was still present but I wondered how long it would last. I stood up and gazed at my mirror and realized that my lips was slightly bruised and chapped. It must be from all the biting I was inflicting upon it last night. Thank Merlin I haven't completely devoured my lips; if I did I wondered if that would be considered as cannibalism.

As I was to commence my morning routine I realized I could not do it. If I brush my teeth and take a bath I might wash away the taste. Maybe I should just wash my lower body and not include my face. As for brushing my teeth, to hell with morning breathe.

After I finished dressing Hermione and I went into the Great Hall together where we sat with Ron and his girlfriend Lavender. Just as I was about to pile my plate with breakfast I realized I could not eat or drink anything for the fear of losing and washing away the taste of cherries on my lips. I banged my head on the table startling some of the early patrons.

"Merlin Harry, I could have choked." Ron exclaimed from across me but I could not be bothered. I just realized the gravity of the situation imposed upon me. Hermione turned towards me and gently nudge me. I stared into her face. She looked like she always has, except now my gaze was locked on her plump luscious lips. I wondered what secrets those delicious lips of her possessed and why they tasted like cherries. I wasn't aware I was staring until Hermione commented about it.

"Harry, are you alright? Is there something on my mouth?" I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I quickly looked away. Truly I must be crazy. My friends have begun asking me why I wasn't eating and I told them I wasn't hungry even if the truth was my stomach was in a riot and slowly killing me.

XXX

I felt like all my classes dragged on that day. I was starving and I could not concentrate. Plus with me constantly licking my lips suddenly made me aware that the cherry taste was fading which made me panic, and my self control was tested too.

During lunch and dinner I had to excuse myself so I won't be tempted by the rows of food that would surely be found in the Great Hall. Despite all this, I suddenly had an epiphany. The reason why males have high metabolism is because we weren't designed to starve. When I get the chance to eat again, I am never going to take food for granted. Not like I ever did really.

I know right now all the students were enjoying their dinner, while I stayed here inside my room quite determined to ignore the rumbling of my stomach. I was just lying on my bed waiting for the hunger to pass or for sleep to claim me, honestly whichever comes first I won't mind as long as it gets here soon. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a knocking from my door.

"Harry, are you alright in there? You haven't eaten all day and don't think I don't notice." I resisted the urge to open my door and let her in. I had I feeling that if I do, I might claim her lips and ravage it right then and there. I was hungry and I felt only the taste of cherries on her lips would satisfy me. This was frustrating!

"Harry James Potter! You know the only thing that's truly keeping me out of your room is my respect for you and not your mediocre locking charm."Hermione's nagging voice has once again successfully annoyed me. I stood up and opened my door and gave her my best piercing glare which she held rather defiantly. All I wanted was for her to leave me alone. After all, she's the reason why I'm stuck in this predicament. Doesn't she know she torments me with the taste of her kiss? I stared at her angrily and silently passed her a message to bugger off. But Hermione just crossed her arms and assumed a stance that told me she wasn't leaving. Holding her gaze suddenly became painful and I accidently shifted my eyes to her plump pink lips and I felt myself being drawn to it.

My self control was running spare, and those lips of hers was my undoing. I begun to have a crazy idea that I should kiss her again, even just for the sake of finding out if the cherry flavor I got after kissing Hermione was indeed from her or was it only my imagination. I thought the idea was brilliant and I was leaning in towards her.

Closer…

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione gave me a strange confused look.

"I-"I blushed as I realized I had no excuse as to why I was leaning dangerously close to her.

"Harry your breath stinks, you should brush your teeth." Hermione told me and I gave her a disdainful look before turning and slamming my door at her. No way in hell am I letting her in now. I've begun pushing my study table in front of my door. Hermione might break my locking charms but let me try and see her push her way out of my incredibly large and sturdy wooden desk.

Hermione's pleas continued but I decided I was temporarily deaf.

XXX

Somewhere in the night I woke up from a dreamless fitful sleep by the rumbling of my stomach. Although I have forgotten about eating it sure hasn't. I licked my dry and chapped lips once more and realized the cherry taste was barely there. I sighed in frustration as the knowledge that my efforts from the beginning were futile finally sank in. By the angry sound my stomach was producing there's no denying that I needed to eat, and I craved for cherries.

I decided that I'd go into the kitchens and ask for a bowl of delightful and fresh cherries. But before anything else, I needed to brush my teeth.

XXX

While under my cloak I travelled silently towards the kitchens. Although I was Head Boy, I decided that getting caught and using patrolling as an excuse would be troublesome. Besides, if they find out I was lying then I'd never hear the end of _'you're supposed to be a model student'_ lecture from professor McGonagall.

When I entered the kitchens I was surprised to see the house elves still up and awake. They honestly looked like they were still working. But the moment they saw me they immediately became extremely helpful. They gave me a wooden stool to sit on, prepared the bowl of cherries that I asked for and even offered me some hot cocoa. I accepted their offers quite grateful for their accommodations.

I looked at the bowl of cherries quite hungrily. I almost reprimanded myself for not thinking of this earlier. It was so simple, her lips tasted of cherries, what could be closer to home than a big bowl of cherries?

I greedily took one and popped it into my mouth. Biting its plump texture I felt its juices spreading into the corners of my mouth and tickling my taste buds. It was delicious; it tasted like cherries, only it wasn't the taste I was looking for. It was sweet and tangy but it lacked the faint subtlety the taste of Hermione's lips brought. Cherries tasted too real, too sweet and almost foreign to me. It was akin to tasting your favorite dish, the one your mum always prepared on your birthday and then tasting the same dish in a five star restaurant. Though you can taste the lavishness it didn't brought you the same comfort and contentment your simple dish has always given you.

I felt nothing. But I told myself if mangoes can be sour too then maybe there were cherries that weren't as sweet. With this thought in mind I began resuming my task of eating with renewed vigor.

As I was about to eat my tenth piece, I heard the kitchen door open and the epitome of grandeur which was Hogwarts' Headmaster strutted in his bed clothes. He was dressed in his traditional long robes and I would have passed it off as his normal dress robes if it wasn't for the gold stars scattered across it.

"Ah, Mister Potter, came for a midnight snack have you?" The professor greeted me quite unfazed with the knowledge of me seeing him in his pajamas. I reckon that's one of the perks of being the Albus Dumbledore, he might as well be dressed in a tutu and wizards everywhere would still respect him.

"I'm sorry professor but I was feeling hungry."

"Don't fret, I perfectly understand. I don't seem to recall seeing you in the Great Hall during dinner time as Miss Granger was sitting alone." I felt myself blushing at Dumbledore's double meaning. Why wouldn't everyone stop with their presumptions of mine and Hermione's friendship?

"I have fallen asleep and missed it."

"Working hard I suppose. I didn't know you were fond of cherries Mister Potter." The professor remarked as he saw the bowl in front of me.

"Just recently, professor."

"Well, I hope you find the answer at the bottom of the bowl." Dumbledore told me meaningfully and kindly asked the house elves to prepare snacks and cocoas. Suddenly the kitchen tables were filled with biscuits, cookies, and other pastries along with mugs of steaming hot cocoa with marshmallows.

"You must be wondering why there's so much food. Don't worry Mister Potter, I won't be able to finish all of these, not at this age."

"Forgive me for prying sir, but for whom are they?"

"You see, we professors have this tradition of meeting every Thursday night or Friday morning for our Midnight meetings. It's like a slumber party only we don't sleep in the kitchens." I nodded my head in understanding although that was a strange fact to know. Suddenly, I heard the opening of the doors again and clicking footsteps that sounded awfully familiar. I saw professor Dumbledore pick up a tray of chocolate cookies and presented them to me.

"Why don't you take some to go along with your cherries?" Dumbledore offered and out of respect I took one.

"Oh, and Harry, put the cloak on I find it in your best interest if this person doesn't know you're here." I quickly followed the professor's orders just as well as I saw Dumbledore's visitor round up at the corner.

"Good evening Severus." Dumbledore greeted my antagonizing potions professor who still had a sour look on his face. But unlike Dumbledore he was dressed in his traditional black robes.

"It still escapes me how I manage to arrive here first despite despising this ridiculous night time activity."

"That's because you've always been a prompt student Severus." Professor Dumbledore told him. The doors opened once more and professor McGonagall finally came to view.

"Oh, Albus, Severus you wouldn't believe what I just heard. Did you know-" I almost dropped the bowl of cherries I was holding for seeing professor McGonagall acting like a school girl.

"I'm sure that's interesting Minerva, but let us wait for the others to arrive, and let us leave the doors open for the rest of the staff." At this I saw professor Dumbledore staring at me and I had understood what he meant. It was time for me to leave. So carrying my bowl of cherries with a chocolate cookie I made my way back to the Head's dormitory.

XXX

I woke up with a sore and dry throat. Eating a whole bowl of cherries and a chocolate cookie does that to you. I groggily set out to do my morning routine. Last night utterly disappointed me. As the cherry flavor of Hermione's lips still remained elusive. I wonder what she did to acquire such a distinct taste on her lips.

I decided to watch Hermione closely today as I'm sure there might be a clue to solve this mystery. But before everything else I would be eating a full breakfast that would make Ron proud.

XXX

I could not believe it! I finally figured out why Hermione's lips tasted like cherries. I couldn't fathom how I never spotted it before.

We were sitting closely during potions class and as Hermione was scribbling down every once in awhile she'd take out her sugar quill and suck on it. She always does this, I know for a fact she's acquired this habit years ago.

It struck me like an epiphany. Hermione has always liked sugar quills, she'd lick it and sometimes absentmindedly glide its tip along her lips and the corners of her mouth. I had thought that probably Hermione's quill was cherry flavored and the sweetness of the candy might have rubbed on her lips as that might explain the faint subtle taste. And since it's candy it's not as sweet and tangy as the real thing. I felt like Sherlock Holmes. There was only one more way to find out.

"You want to know what flavor my sugar quill is?" Hermione clarified and I nodded my head. She seemed suspicious but answered my question nonetheless.

"Right now it's blueberry. You see a few months ago Honeydukes launched _'Sugar Quills: Every Fruity Flavor'_. It copies the concept of _'Bertie's Box Every Flavor Beans'_, but none of the bad stuff and only fruit flavors."

"Is there a cherry flavor?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you still have some left?"

"Well, I did buy one pack with twenty-four quills, it costs five galleons, but unfortunately this is my last one. I'm actually thinking of buying more this Hogsmeade weekend. Why?"

"I just asked since you seemed quite fond of them." I teased Hermione and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I know they're bad for the teeth, but our weakness always seem to make us forget reason doesn't it?" Hermione asked me and I could not help but nod in agreement. Hermione doesn't know how right she always is.

XXX

I felt nervous as I waited in this empty classroom. I felt like I was engaging in an illegal trade. I glanced at my watch again and realized that he was five minutes late. I sighed in frustration and wondered if Seamus and Dean were bluffing me.

I had asked them awhile ago where I can buy some of Honeydukes candies. Those two could smuggle firewhiskey in on a school night, surely finding alternative ways of acquiring candy would be easier. So they told me they would talk to _'little chap'_ for me.

I learned from them that _'little chap'_ was a first year Gryffindor who was a son of one of Zonko's shareholders. It seemed like the young lad had decided he wanted to pursue the same career as his father, and he has just taken his first steps here in Hogwarts by selling candies to the underclassmen that still could not go to Hogsmeade. I was actually impressed with that boy's idea, it seemed like he has his life figured out. Although, Dean and Seamus did warn me that the boy was more suited to be in Slytherine and I wondered why.

Finally, I heard the door opening and there standing by the doorway was a young boy with brown hair and grey eyes dressed in clean and nice Gryffindor robes. He looked like a typical twelve year old boy, almost younger and baby faced, what could possibly be wrong with him?

I can see him looking at me with calculating eyes; there didn't even seem a hint of fear in him unlike how his peers react when they see prefects. Instead he gave me the impression of boredom. I spotted him carrying a heavy looking bag. I moved to assist him. Just as I was about to he held his hands in front of me.

"Stop! Hands off the merchandise." He told me and I didn't know whether to be amused or offended.

"I was going to help you."

"I don't need your help and nothing comes for free." He told me before walking towards a desk and setting his bag on top of it. He begun opening it and got the box of sugar quills and set it on the table.

"I have brought what you ask for _'Sugar Quills: Every Fruity Flavor'_. Since this is my last box, I'll give you a good deal fifteen galleons for this one." He announced and I stared at him open mouthed. That was three hundred percent its original price; this kid was extorting me. I guess Dean and Seamus were wrong this kid was definitely a Gryffindor; he had guts to act like this in front of the Head Boy.

"Fifteen Galleons? That's too expensive."

"This product is very in demand. Before you came into the equation I already calculated that organizing an auction among the underclassmen for this last box will garner me more earnings; especially with those rich Slytherines. I'm actually doing you a favor here."

"Listen here kid, I'm Head Boy-" I wasn't able to finish what I had to say for this kid has rudely interrupted me.

"We both know your threats are meaningless. I have something you want, but I don't need you. Like I said I can get more money if I hold a bidding war. I'm just being kind and doing a fellow Gryffindor a favor here. Truly, if you don't buy this product then I have more to gain while you'll only be losing. If you wish to forfeit your claim then by all means do. Besides Hogsmeade weekend is just around the corner. You can live without this product, can you?" I never had an urge to punch a kid till then. This kid was good and did he bloody know it. Sod it Potter! Forget the trade. Don't let this little cub win, you're a bloody lion damnit!

But curiosity was killing me. Oh for Merlin's sake sod everything the snake in lion's clothing has won.

"I'm ganna get you for this kid." I gritted my teeth at him and he only smirked at me.

"By the time you figure out how, you would have graduated."

XXX

When I woke up I realized that swallowing was a death sentence. I felt like my saliva were nails and leaving a bloody trail each time I swallowed. I felt terrible, I wanted to stay in bed. I blame all the candies I ate last night. I finished all those sugar quills, finding one cherry flavored quill and it still wasn't what I was looking for. In angry frustration I marched up towards the kitchen and demanded all kinds of food that had cherries in them. From dried cherries, to cherry ice creams, cherry jams, and chocolates encrusted with cherries and still none of them was the taste I was looking for.

I heard a knocking on my door.

"Come on Harry! Wake up, Ron is waiting for us." Hermione's voice called out to me.

"I don't feel so good, you go ahead."

"Harry, I'm coming in alright?" Hermione immediately opened my door and went to sit beside me. I shifted and sat on my bed too, quite thankful for the first time that I didn't wear my boxers to sleep like I usually do. Hermione looked at me worriedly before reaching out a hand to touch my forehead.

"Harry, you're feverish and you look awful. Get dressed, Ron and I are taking you to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione told me and at that time I felt delirious. Thinking back on it now managing to get dress and arriving in the Hospital Wing was a miracle. Oh that's right, I had to lean on Ron as he and Hermione dragged me.

XXX

I collapsed on the couch of our common room and sighed. Madame Pomfrey had just released me after she had kept me in the hospital wing for the whole day. I had a fever and tonsillitis. She gave me a potion to get rid of the pain for swallowing and to lower my body temperature. I was better now and I can barely feel the pain anymore. Although now I felt incredibly lost. I wondered if I'll ever find that taste again as all my efforts seemed to be in vain. Nothing was coming to mind, I feel as if I tried everything already.

Not to mention I was feeling quite useless as Hermione went and conducted a meeting with the prefects without me. She was giving them instructions as it was Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. She said I needed to rest, I felt like that's all I ever did and the lack of activity has frankly bored me.

Finally, I heard the portrait hole opening and I wondered why Hermione's meeting had ended quite early.

"Oh, hello Harry, I heard you got sick are you feeling better now?" Ginny's voice greeted me instead and I sat up quite surprised to see her. But just like Ron and some of our friends she knew the password to our dorm.

"I'm fine, but Hermione's not here right now."

"I actually came here to see you."

"What could you possibly need me for?"

"Well, I need a guy's perspective. Please Harry! I can't ask Ron and none of my brothers are at my disposal, you're the next best thing." I gave Ginny a pointed look. Though Hermione and I have already forgiven her and Draco for what they did to us that doesn't mean I have forgotten. But Ginny was giving me this puppy look and she is my friend, I sighed and finally relented.

"What is it?" Ginny gave me an excited smile and reached into her pockets and pulled out a tube like vial with an orange thick liquid inside of it. I stared at her dumbly.

"What's that?"

"This is lip gloss and I need your opinion about it."

"I have no opinion, go wait for Hermione." I told her grumpily and collapsed back on my sofa, but Ginny had begun pestering me again.

"Harry please hear me out." She was annoying me and I realized I should just humor her.

"Alright." Ginny beamed at me before clearing her throat to speak.

"I know the color orange looks peculiar. But I tried it once and discovered I totally work it. Now my problem is do blokes like kissing orange flavored lips?"

"Did you say orange flavored lips?"

"Honestly Harry! Have you been living under a rock? Lip tints, Lip balms, Lip gloss, and Lipsticks some of them have flavors. Haven't you kissed anyone?"

"Well I supposed, I always seem to taste a hint of strawberry when I kiss someone." I told her honestly and she merely nodded her head.

"Understandable, most girls like the strawberry flavored ones too. Wait, you didn't answer my question." I smiled at Ginny suddenly thankful that I've had this conversation with her.

"I'm sure Draco would still like kissing you even if you don't brush your teeth. Although personally, I prefer the taste of cherries."

XXX

I adjusted my cap and wrapped my scarf securely around my nose. I took a deep breath before finally stepping inside one of the most dreadful places; Hogsmeade's Cosmetic Shop. I quickly scanned the shop until I arrived at the lip care sections. My eyes widened in surprise, there were too many colors and kinds! How in the world am I supposed to find it?

It would have been easier if I simply asked Ginny what Hermione was using but that would have been suspicious. Besides, Ginny could be extremely annoying if she wanted to. I have decided to go into this shop alone and blind; I have planned to buy all the cherry flavored lip things girls put on their mouths. Although now I had a big dilemma, I didn't know which was what.

"Can I help you sir?" A middle aged sales lady approached me with a smile. I debated with myself whether I should ask for assistance or be left with my own devices. I decided since there was no one else who would, I welcomed the help she offered.

"I was wondering if you have cherry flavored thing for the mouth."

"Buying a gift for your girlfriend are you?" I didn't really know what to say to that, but I knew telling her the truth was out of the question so I gave her a nod.

"Yes, but I don't know what she uses, just the taste, and it tasted like cherries."

"Well, our shop caters to both magical and non-magical cosmetic brands. We have a wide variety from tints, to lip sticks. Would you like to try some on to get it right?" The sales lady offered. But a quick glance around the shop I realized I was the only thorn among the roses. Plus I don't want to risk being seen in this place, I needed to be quick.

"No, thank you, why don't you just give me all those cherry flavored thing and wrapped it for me." The sales lady looked at me quite surprise yet oddly well pleased and went to do her task. While I may depict a calm exterior inside I was fuming. I wanted to kill myself for allowing my addiction get the best of me. I truly acted like a bloody idiot doing these stupid things. I just knew I was going to regret this.

XXX

After the Hogsmeade trip I angrily marched up my dorm and into my room, slamming my door shut in the process. I opened my bag, picked up the bag of cosmetics and threw it on my bed. It has become quite apparent to me that my unexplainable addiction in finding that elusive cherry taste of Hermione's lips was rapidly driving me into a state of insanity.

I just wasted plenty of money on products I don't even use or knew existed till yesterday. What frustrated me the most is I'm too weak to control myself. I was aware that this obsession needed to stop. I needed help. I badly needed an intervention.

I sat on my bed and grabbed the bag before tipping it upside down allowing its contents to spill against my white sheets. I sighed. Now was the moment of truth. I took the first stick of lip balm and started my endeavor.

I've been dabbing, tasting and wiping off the cherry flavored balms, tints, and glosses for the past half hour. I was aware my lips were all bruised from wiping it off after finding out it wasn't the taste I was looking for. In absolute frustration I grunted quite loudly. I hated these bloody cosmetics! Especially those lip tints that had been hard to remove. I took my first lipstick and tried it on. I then threw it at my door when it still wasn't what I was looking for.

Just then I heard rapid footsteps coming up my stairs and knockings against my door.

"Harry, are you alright in there? You've been acting strange these past few days. Please tell me what's wrong." Despite the concern laced in my best friend's voice I felt the need to vent out my frustration at her.

"Go away Hermione!" I made a move for another one of the cherry lipstick. Damnit! It seems to me all these cherry flavored lip things are starting to taste the same as time drags on.

"Honestly Harry! Something's wrong with you. I'm coming in whether you want it or not." I began to panic. Hermione takes her threats seriously and thinking about her reaction to see me in this state absolutely mortifies me. I wasn't ready, and I was now hearing her count to three. I quickly threw my pillows over the cosmetics and pulled up my covers to conceal it. The color stains stood out against my white sheets and I took out my wand to cast a cleaning charm but Hermione has now opened my door. The first thing Hermione took notice of was the lipstick lying on my floor which I threw recently. She bent down to pick it up and stared at me questioningly. Her eyes shifted towards my disheveled appearance and then glanced at my bed. From a look of anger pasted on her voice it quickly turned to sadness and she slowly approached me and handed me the lipstick.

"You should have told me you had a girl in here Harry. I would have understood." I felt my eyes widen and my jaw dropping on the ground. Where did she get that crazy notion?

"What? There's no one here."

"Please. The Lipstick I found on the floor, that lipstick stain on your cheek, and clearly you two have been going at it on your bed. I bet she's that lump hiding underneath your covers." Hermione told me quite bitterly. I sighed before pulling the covers off my bed to reveal my pillowcases and no girl. Hermione looked mildly chastised before looking at me in confusion again.

"Then what's with the lipstick?" I knew right then and there I won't be able to escape the inevitable. She was quite persuasive, and she will know what this has been all about. She was staring at me patiently and I realized that I was going to tell her now before I lose my wits. Only I didn't know how to start. So I pulled the pillows and revealed the pile of lip cosmetics hidden underneath. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she suddenly leaned against my bed post as if using it for support.

"Harry? Are you confused? I mean I understand, but I never suspected it of you. Of course I know these things are not-"

"Hermione you're ranting again."

"You should have told me. I'm your best friend! I would have been supportive." When Hermione first said those words I didn't understand what she was talking about. And then it hit me, I gave myself a mental smack before turning to face her.

"I'm not gay."

"Then why-" I grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to sit on my bed I suspected she needed to sit down.

"I'm doing it for research." I finally told her.

"For what exactly?" Hermione opened the one of the lipsticks and smelled it. She then moved to pick out random cosmetics her eyes seemed to widen in realization after each one. She then donned on her look of thoughtfulness. I could hear the gears working in her head. I suspect she has it all figured out by now. After a minute of silence Hermione finally decided to tell me what she thought.

"I talked to Madame Pomfrey and asked her why you got sick. She told me it was because of stress and from eating too many sweets, most of them had cherries in them. And I seem to recall you asking me if I had a cherry flavored sugar quill. Now seeing these lip cosmetics which are all cherry flavored, I'm curious of your sudden fascination for the fruit." By then I was aware that Hermione already knew the answer to her question. All she wanted was a confession. There was no use in trying to deny this.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. When we kissed in the Astronomy Tower, I really like the cherry flavor of your lips."

"So you're trying to capture that taste?" Hermione asked me calmly but I can sense the glint of amusement present in her eyes. It's so like her to find this funny.

"It was the most delicious taste I've encountered. What did you put on your lips?" This time Hermione laughed at me. I waited for her to finish.

"Before I answer that I have to ask, how many of these have you tasted already?" Hermione gestured at the lip cosmetics on the bed.

"I've tasted everything except for the lipsticks. I've saved them for last." Hermione seemed to have accepted this and she moved to pick up a lipstick.

"So, you want to know which one of these I used right?" I nodded my head. Hermione smiled at me before expertly putting the lipstick on.

"Kiss me." Hermione commanded at me and I stared at her in surprise.

"Well, kiss me. Then tell me if it's the taste you're looking for. One way or another this lipstick will find its way to your lips." Hermione told me almost challengingly, but I also realized she was right. I decided that I was going to kiss her. My palms suddenly felt sweaty.

I slowly leaned in towards her, not once taking my green eyes off her brown ones. Finally, I felt the soft tip of her nose brush against mine. I stopped. We were millimeters away from kissing and her brown eyes were still boring into me. For a second and eternity none of us moved; none of us dared to breath. Finally I felt Hermione shifting and slowly titling her head to the side and she gave me one last look before fully closing her eyes. I got the message, it was now or never. I closed the gap and kissed her.

I tasted her for the second time and somehow it felt like a first kiss too. At first I placed my lips on hers quite tentatively. Its softness was unmistakable, and the same taste in it lingered. I dove deeper in an attempt drew more of that sweetness. I was aware that I've begun to suck and nipped at her lips. She tasted of cherries and so much more. It's as if I could not get enough and bit her. But my assault on her lips halted when I felt her laugh against my mouth.

Mortified, I quickly pulled away. She was laughing at me and I could not understand why.

"Well, I hope you had your fill." Hermione teased me with mirth dancing behind her eyes, and I blushed, suddenly it was painful to look at her. She knew my answer to not and I would not gratify her by saying it.

"Was that the cherry taste you were looking for?" It's as if I remembered what my purpose was. I realized it tasted like cherries but was even more delicious too. I grabbed the lipstick she had put on and faced Hermione, I had my answer.

"Yes, was that what you put on?" Hermione seemed pleased with my answer. She smiled fondly at me before reaching out to caress my cheeks. Her fingers traced its way to my lips and using her thumb, she wiped away what I assume to be lipstick.

"Afraid not Harry, you see I don't wear lipsticks. Truth is, you've already tasted my cherry balm." I stared at her in shock. Those were the first things I tried. How could I miss it?

"What?" I see Hermione trying not to break out laughing and failing miserably.

"You would have saved a lot of money if you just stared at my lips."

"How's that relevant?"

"For one, it's apparent I don't wear lipsticks as they bring color to my lips, color I do not posses. Secondly, does it look shiny to you? I don't wear lip gloss, it feels too sticky. Your safe bet would have been the lip tints and lip balms." She took one of the discarded cherry lip balms and held it in front of me.

"This was what I wore." She handed me the lip balm which I took gingerly. Suddenly, nothing made sense. I glanced at Hermione again and I see her wiping the red lipstick away. Then I finally realized what made Hermione's lips taste so good.

"You know what your problem is Harry? You never-" I silence Hermione with a swift peck on the lips, it was short just a peck, and it tasted just as sweet. I gave her grin, knowing that she had understood what I wanted to say. She gave me a dazed expression before talking.

"You never ask."

"You don't know what crazy things I did, and crazy people I talked to just to have a glimpse of that again." This time I see Hermione smiling at me. She moved to sit on my lap, which I welcomed, her arms were draped around my neck.

"Being friends with me all this time, you should have known I have all the answers." Hermione teased me and I laughed.

"You know it's in my nature not to ask for help."

"You need to practice asking." Hermione replied rolling her eyes at me. And just looking at her I realize I was so thick, how I never spotted it before still I'll never know.

"Hermione, can I kiss you?"

"Harry, some things in life comes for free." She leant in and captured my lips with her and even without the cherry flavored lipstick it was wonderful. I decided right then and there that my favorite flavor was Hermione's kisses.

XXX

_**-Present-**_

"I can't believe you wore lipstick dad!" I see my daughter laughing at my expense. Although I'm deeply embarrassed, it's always a pleasure to see her smile.

"I did, but it was worth it."

"I have to ask though; you never told me what her name was. Was it mum?" Rose asked me rather curiously and I smiled at her knowingly. I didn't tell her I shared the kisses with Hermione or even gave away the clue that she was the Head girl. Half of the reason why I didn't was because I wanted her to figure it out for herself and the other for her to know that life isn't a fairytale. That true love doesn't celebrate first kisses rather the kisses that come after.

"Why don't you ask mum." I told my daughter and she pouted at me.

"Oh, alright, I'm going to ask her now." Rose announced as she made a move to exit, but before she could I needed to know something too.

"Hey Rose, who did you kiss? Scorpious or Hugo?" I saw my daughter blushing and I knew I was right in assuming it was one of her best friends.

"Why don't you ask mum." She told me and gave me a wink. Touché.

_Truly, it surprises me how one's past idiocy can still be relevant today. Maybe such is human nature, to find joy in the most mundane details of life. I have a good life. I know I'm far from reaching a happy ending, but thank God I am._

XXX

_**Lavender's P.O.V.**_

We're at the Potter's residence as we celebrate the return of our children from school. I could hear the boisterous laughing and cheering outside as our friends and the Weasleys played and watched a Quidditch Match. Which was why it came as a surprise for me to find Rose searching frantically inside her house. As she saw me and smiled then turned to ask.

"Oh, hello Aunt Lavender." I smiled at the young girl who calls me _'Aunt'_ such respectful girl she is.

"Rosie, why aren't you outside?"

"I'm looking for my mum. Have you seen her? You see dad told me this story, he called it his _'cherry kissing experience'_, and I was wondering if it was mum he kissed. Do you know if it was?" Rose asked me and I mentally flinched at the memory. How could I forget Harry and Hermione's kiss?

"Your mum's in the kitchen. You should ask her." I told Rose and she bid me goodbye before searching for her mother. As Rose left I let out a sigh and sat on the nearest sofa. I remembered our seventh year well. And when Hermione had told me how she and Harry had started dating I was scared for them to find out the real reason why Harry had been attracted to her kiss.

You see, by the end of sixth year Hermione and I have become good friends. We even liked the same cherry flavored lip balm. When she ran out of it, during seventh year, she asked me to buy it for her since she was busy with head girl duties, and since I too was running out of supplies I bought one for me as well. I accidentally switched our lip balms, which wouldn't have been a big deal if I hadn't already infused mine with a potion my grandma had taught me to make.

The reason why Ron and I always seemed to be snogging was because of the potion that makes who ever kisses you absolutely enjoy it. I never told anyone this, not even Parvarti or my husband. It's been a long time and everything turned out for the best. Does it really matter now if they knew? Oh well, curses always find their way back to their respective owners.

XXX

_Once upon a time_

_Allows too many risks to take_

_Once upon a time_

_Allows no one a mistake_

_Once upon a time_

_Allows children stories to make_

XXX

**AN: **I know I'm not one of those authors with mind boggling plots, hence is why I write romance stories. They're easier, and though I write them, humor and fluffiness is something I don't have a talent for which is ironic.

So this might be my first and last fic with this genre so please tell me how was it. And Do you guys think I should change my user name? Plus I need a BETA, any takers?

**Review.**


End file.
